Scanned light beams are used to produce display images for a wide variety of applications, including such applications as mobile microprojectors, automotive head-up displays, and head-worn displays. The displays are created by using the angular motion of one or more mirrors to deflect a modulated light beam to cover the desired field of view. Single mirror systems provide for very compact optical systems, but controlling movement of a single mirror in multiple dimensions provides engineering challenges. Two-mirror systems allow simpler mirror controls, but are inherently larger than single mirror systems.